The Slave Chronicles
by BuzzBoy
Summary: Many years after outlaw, star a new adventure begins.Please Review '~_~'
1. It all starts

1 I don't own outlaw star or any of the characters mentioned  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
2 Slave Chronicles  
  
3 CRACK!! Clickclickclickclick. The docking mechanism caught the ship and stopped it from floating into eternity. The "WINDBRAKER", "Reliable" as it was sometimes called, was a crusty old model 13, nothing like the mach 4 ship next to it. If you were to see the 'Breaker' from afar, you'd instantly know two things about it, and maybe a third if you had a good eye. One, that it was a Ctarl' ctarl vessel and two, that it was pre-war. The last detail noticed would most likely be its SLAVE SHIP insignia. Thousands of ships like this were roaming the galaxy, herding and selling the race once known as Terrans. But this ship is different. This ship carries the last hope for mankind.  
  
It has been 15 years since the fall of the last human planet. For 120 years the human race fought the ctarl' ctarl' empire. Billions died, and millions were executed each day, on both sides. The end of the war was never thought to be in sight until the Terran Destruction League arose. Soon after, the pirates began to attack until soon; the terrans were the punch line of every joke in the galaxy. The last planet to fall happened to be the windbreakers destination. Sentinel III. The slaves aboard this ship were the last human resistance fighters captured, and special rewards awaited them at the hands of the grand empress herself. Some of the captured prisoners weren't even real resistance fighters; they just had had bad timing. One of the prisoners happened to be Janner. Janner grew up a free boy and lived a free life, so there wasn't gonna' be a big cat standing in his way to freedom. And soon he would prove it. The fire in him had yet to be ignited, but there was enough kindling to start a meltdown, all they needed was a match. And he would soon have one. Quite soon indeed. 


	2. An old friend

I don't own outlaw star or any of these characters.  
  
BuzzBoy  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Janner awoke with a start. She was there again. The girl from the past. Janner had seen her face enough to have it almost burned into his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, and thought about the dream. It came at least once a night. And was so peaceful, it almost took his mind away to think about it. His eyes seemed to glass over just thinking about it. She wore nothing more than a simple bathing suit and spoke like the wind on a calm night. Her mouth would move but he could not here her, but for a few chilling words.  
  
".coming, and I shall arrive soon to take you both away."  
  
Then he woke up to the terrifying reality that was the present. He soon realized that many eyes were starring at him. He shuddered when he saw the pair of green catlike eyes that belonged to the guard.  
  
"What's wrong terran?" the guard said with a sneer. "Do you miss your home" Jan seriously considered taking him on, but knew it to be a futile gesture. Not only was he twice his size, but an adult male ctarl' ctarl' warrior. He wouldn't last a second. He instead backed down and stared at the deck. The guard backed away and let loose a booming laugh that literally shook the deck.  
  
Janner knew by now everybody's name in his room except one. He had at first thought she was a guard, but had soon learned from the jokes made toward her by other crewmembers that she was not. She stood at about 5' 11'' and had dazzling green eyes that seemed to see right through you, inside and out. Janner decided to go talk to her and find out why she was here, and hopefully, more about her. As he approached her, those gleaming eyes glared at him. He almost thought about going back, but curiosity won out over fear and he continued his approach. As he crossed the room, all eyes were upon him, as he stepped toward what many had called "the creature".  
  
As he neared her, she began to tense her muscles and scoot away, making a hissing sound similar to a cat. This did not stall his advance and he quickly closed in on her. As he sat down next to her, he began to stare, knowing ctarl' ctarl' cant stand being starred at. She soon acknowledged his presence and said in a harsh demanding voice,  
  
"Do you want to tease me too?" She then made a fist and said, "because if you do, I'll rip your throat out."  
  
"No, I don't want to tease you" said Jan, "I only want to know more about you"  
  
"Like what?" She said, lowering her head again.  
  
"Your name", Said Jan, "Only your name"  
  
"Aisha" came the quiet reply. Janner was taken back  
  
"The Aisha!?" cried Jan.  
  
"The one and only", she said  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
This is still a work in progress on my first fanfic, please R&R, I'm open to all suggestions, good or bad. More coming. I also need suggestions for a female character's name who is in future chapters. She's 5'6'' and has red hair.  
  
BuzzBoy 


	3. It all starts to make sense

Janner was in awe. "The" Aisha clan clan was in his holding cell. Somehow, she looked much smaller than what he had imagined. He had only read about her in text pages on the data links, about how she had been the sole survivor of the Draconis system tragedy. She had defected to the terran defense force soon after that event. She was then sent on a dangerous and top-secret mission. She had never come back and had not been heard of for 30 years she was listed as K.I.A., until now. How could this be her?  
  
"What?" asked Aisha. Janner realized he had been starring at her, and quickly diverted his gaze.  
  
"If you are who you say you are, than that means you aren't dead." He said  
  
"Wow, you're a smart one"  
  
"And it also means that you were a traitor to the terran defense council."  
  
Aisha shrugged it off and said non-convincingly," I take orders from no one."  
  
"Like hell", Janner said under his breath. He then remembered reading something about her earlier escapades with Gene Starwind and the Outlaw star, about how she and a few others had been the only people to escape the mysterious gateway known only as the galactic Leyline. For 60 years Gene took secret missions from Terran high command on Earth, but when earth fell, gene decided it was time to hang up the castors and retire with his wife Melfina. But it wasn't meant to be. 3 years after retiring, an UN known assassin, something about his debt to some pirate faction, killed Gene. Aisha departed soon after on a search to find Genes killer. This chase led her back to ctarl' ctarl' space, where she wasn't heard from for 10 years. She then was given command of a battle ship, which ended up being totaled due to a freak meteor shower.  
  
Janner turned to face Aisha but was halted by a sharp pain in his neck, and then, all was black. 


End file.
